Twórcy Thief: Gold
Powrót do listy filmików Twórcy gry Thief Gold DEVELOPMENT TEAM Steve Pearsall Project Leader Sara Verrilli Lead Designer Joseph Gilby Executive Producer Terri Brosius Designer Leaf {Rafael Jabulani Brown} Designer Laura Baldwin Designer Mike Chrzanowski Designer Rob $ Caminos Writer/Designer/Localization Tim Stellmach Script programming Matt Gilpin Artist Karen Wolff Briefings Artist Fred S. Galpern Briefings Animator/AV Director Alex Duren Build Engineer AUDIO Eric Brosius Lead Audio Designer Kemal Amarasingham Audio Designer Ramin Djawadi Audio Designer/Localization QUALITY ASSURANCE Michael J. Steinkrauss QA Manager Lulu Lamer QA Supervisor Dan Krikorian Lead Tester Playtesters Jason Chrzanowski Nate Blaisdell Mike "Lucky" Luszcz Mike McAfee Jesse King Jake Brunelle Matt Gamble Kevin Callow Thomas Blackheart Chris Siegel VOICE ACTORS Stephen Russell Hermit Emil Pagliarulo Opera guy Karen Wolff Opera gal Mike Romatelli Thief 1 Mike Chrzanowski Thief 2 Ian Vogel Mage 1 Fred S. Galpern Mage 2 THE MAKING OF THIEF II Daniel Thron Camera Operator/Executive Transvestite Fred S. Galpern Producer/Director/Editor/Evil Herbivore LOOKING GLASS STAFF Susan Perras Human Resources Dave Teichholtz IT Manager Rob Meffan Network Engineer Andy Meuse Network Engineer Bob Monter Desktop Support Mike Romatelli Customer Service Kathy Forrest Finance Eileen McGrath Finance Jennifer L. Galpern Administrative Assistant Dave Teichholtz Coffee Spokesmodel LOOKING GLASS MANAGEMENT Bill Carlson President Paul Neurath Managing Director Joseph Gilby VP Product Development Michael Malizola VP Marketing Special Thanks to: Filter Fresh, Mary Chung's, Picantes, Dolly's, Rebecca's, Bertucci's, CD Spins & Planet Records THIEF The Dark Project Credits Greg LoPiccolo Project director, assistant level designer (bits of assassin, lost city, endgame) Plik:TG_CREDITS_01.jpg Tom Leonard Lead Programmer AI, scripting system, core architecture Plik:TG_CREDITS_02.jpg Mark Lizotte Lead Artist Terrain textures, polygonal people, game objects, UI screens, spider animations, overall art direction Plik:TG_CREDITS_03.jpg Tim Stellmach Lead Designer. Gameplay design, object & creature behaviors, mission scripting, special effects Plik:TG_CREDITS_04.jpg Doug Church Programming, Juggling Plik:TG_CREDITS_05.jpg Chris Carollo Physics, Sound Propagation, Ranged Combat AI, some Juggling Plik:TG_CREDITS_06.jpg Kate Jenkins Creature rendering, creature motion system Plik:TG_CREDITS_07.jpg Marc "MAHK" LeBlanc Dark Object System, Act/React, game systems, UI, Juggling Plik:TG_CREDITS_08.jpg Mat MacKenzie Renderer enhancements, speech system Plik:TG_CREDITS_09.jpg Laura Baldwin Creature motion processing, text & dialogue, translation coordinator Plik:TG_CREDITS_10.jpg Dorian Hart Bafford's Manor, Bonehoard, Undercover, Manual, Juggling Plik:TG_CREDITS_11.jpg Mike Ryan Cragscleft Prison, Assassin, The Lost City, Maw of Chaos Plik:TG_CREDITS_12.jpg Randy Smith Training, Haunted Cathedral, Return to the Cathedral, Escape, General mission scripting, Some Juggling Plik:TG_CREDITS_13.jpg Sara Verrilli The Sword, Strange Bedfellows, Maw of Chaos Plik:TG_CREDITS_14.jpg Daniel Thron Cutscene art and animation, box art, maps, particle system effects, voices Plik:TG_CREDITS_15.jpg Josh Randall Producer, localization director, cutscene co-ordinator, Garrett spokesmodel, breakbeat consultant Plik:TG_CREDITS_16.jpg Eric Brosius Music, Sound Effects, Speech design and production Plik:TG_CREDITS_17.jpg Michael J. Steinkrauss Lead Tester Plik:TG_CREDITS_18.jpg Executive Producer Joseph Gilby Rendering Engine Sean Barrett Plik:TG_CREDITS_19.jpg Initial Design & Story Concepts: Ken Levine Additional Design: Peggy O'Connell Ian Vogel Nate Wells Jeff Yaus Hardware Rendering & D3D Support: Kevin Wasserman Bild Engineer/LG Coffee Spokesmodel: David Teichholtz Additional Programming: Dan Schmidt Briscoe Rogers Jon Chey James Fleming Cynthia Monter Darren LaFreniere Mark Justin Waks Rob "Xemu" Fermier Zarko Bizaca Pat McElhatton Mike Rowley Michael White Plik:TG_CREDITS_20.jpg Cutscenes Art/Animation/Direction: Daniel Thron Direction & editing: Josh Randall Music and audio: Eric Brosius Screenplay: Terri Brosius A/V Support: Kemal "Taffer-Boy" Amarasingham Jennifer Hrabota Animation Assistance: Erin Coughlan Jennifer Hrabota Additional Cutscene Art: Marlon Carlo Violette Robb Waters Nate Wells Additional Art: Robb Waters Steve Caniff Erin Coughlan Brennan Priest Marlon Carlo Violette Nate Wells Plik:TG_CREDITS_21.jpg Voices: Garrett: Stephen Russell Constantine: Joffrey Spaulding Viktoria: Terri Brosius Cutty: Joffrey Spaulding Murus: Randy Smith The Eye: Dan Thron Ramirez: Dan Thron Renault: Dan Thron GraniteFace: Stephen Russell Guards: Stephen Russell Geoffrey Stewart Dan Thron Prisoners: Geoffrey Stewart Andy Meuse Hammers: Stephen Russell Joffrey Spaulding Dan Thron Servants: Stephen Russell Karen Saltus ApeBeasts: Dan Thron Joffrey Spaulding Keepers: Nate Wells Josh Randall Dan Thron Plik:TG_CREDITS_22.jpg Motion Capture: Adaptive Optics Dean Wormell Liz Hincks Motion Capture Actor: Jonathon Conant Marketing Director: Michael Malizola Manual Text: Dorian Hart Manual Illustrations: Daniel Thron Box: Danial Thron Website: Jennifer Hrabota Josh Randall Steve Pearsall QA Manager: Steve Pearsall Testers: David Bax Kevin Callow Tom Grealy Alexx Kay Lulu Lamer Mike Romatelli Chris Siegal Natasha Swift Clayton Palma Jeremy Hunter Greg Coleman Eric Stephens Ramin Djawadi Customer Service: Rob Caminos Jason Jope Plik:TG_CREDITS_23.jpg Network Administration: Rob Meffan Andy Meuse Looking Glass Management: Paul Neurath Erik Gloersen Michael Alexander Special Thanks Warren Spector, Constantine, Hantzopoulos, Carla Kupiec, Sandra Smith, TTLG, Steven Lundeen, Irrational Games, Liz Hincks, Bill Carlson, and all you taffers out there! EIDOS UK: Josh Eneroth, Neil Donnell, Jon Rosenblatt, Rose Montgomery, Janet Swallow, Flavia Timiani. EIDOS US: Kelly Zavislak, Matt Miller, Mike McHale The Windows' Club Plik:TG_CREDITS_24.jpg Kategoria:Odprawy i scenki